


A Bit of a Pacifist

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Also by the man himself, Based on an Owl City Song, Crack Fic, Drabble, I don't expect anyone to read it lol, It honestly has no real rhyme or reason, It's also kinda a, It's jjust weird tbh, Whom worked for Coke for a while, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: The Doctor gives people Coke with their names on it to get them to cool down and to avoid conflict.





	A Bit of a Pacifist

_“I’d rather pick flowers, instead of fights and rather than flaunt my smile I’d flash you a smile… Of clean pearly whites.”_

_-Owl City, Ocean Eyes, The Dentist Song_

Screaming. The Doctor was slightly aware of someone screaming at him.

He could hear angry words directed towards him but it just in one ear and out the other. He sort of recalled seeing this guy one day. His father had been dragging him through the grocery store and he had been nothing sort of nice. The Doctor had been a little snarky towards the guys father and it resulted in the guy getting bothered even more. That must have been it, the reason this man was screaming at him.

“You have no regard-“

The Doctor allowed his eyes to wander to the contents of the aisle in the grocery store.

_How could he get out of this less than ideal situation?_

He mulled over his options. There was the easy way out. Walking away.

Then he could always argue back, this man had no reason to be angry with him in the least. That or… Well he could always…

He considered it once over, tossing the idea around in his head. He had never actually considered using this idea before. Sure when he showed it to Rose that time she had joked about him actually doing it but never had he actually considered.

“I am so sorry. Really I am, I just… What is your name again?”

The man faltered, his eyes growing wide, his anger wavering. He looked oddly confused.

“I- Uh… John?”

“John! Lovely name John is!”

The Doctor began to rummage through his bag and fondled a few bottles in it before pulling out a drink. He handed John a bottle of Coke, with his name on it. John took the bottle, looking confused.

The Doctor beamed at him.

“The bottles say share a smile. That’s all I want to do with you John. Share a smile.” John took a large breath of air, and the Doctor thought for a moment he would go back to the screaming. Instead he snapped the bottle lid open, watched as the captured carbonation hissed from the bottle and brought the bottle neck to his lips.

He took a swig of the soda, and beyond all point of reason a large smile crossed his face.

“No, you know what, I’m so sorry man. I never should have bugged you like that. It was out of line. It was so out of line.”

The Coke bottle still between his fingers he gave the Doctor a tight hug.

“Thanks for being so cool.”

And just like that John went back to minding his own business.

The Doctor couldn’t believe it had worked.

After that incident he went through a bit of a phase.

Some people thought it was just a gimmick, and at first _a lot_ of alien races were offended by the gestures.

_Are you bribing us with trash with our names on it under the human pound sign ‘share a smile’?”_

But in the end, it miraculously worked. There was something in the human drink that made aliens and humans alike beam in delight and forget there previous transgressions.

The Doctor appreciated it.

He had always enjoyed doing his best to stay out of conflict. Especially after the time war. Fighting seemed awfully trivial to him, making him less then keen to so much as pick up a weapon.

When he was angry enough that all went out the window but truly he fancied himself a bit of a pacifist.

Even if Rose insisted that there was no way a Time Lord such of himself, who constantly got into such mindless trouble could be one.

She proved to be one of the only ones who was not instantly calmed by getting handed a bottle of Coke with her name on it.


End file.
